Battle of the Heart Chapter 2 up
by Exodia1
Summary: Legolas is on a mission of the heart and mind. Can he save his love before she dissappears for ever. Now it's a Legolas love story with some of Ariandirs characters. Please R&R.
1. The first stuggle

Disclaimers: Read Ariandir's work for disclaimers because I can't be bothered to type them out.  
  
  
  
Sweat poured down Legolas's face soaking the neck of his tunic which was concealed behind his armour. His armpits stung and his stomach churned.  
  
Some days previously a message had reached the court of his father informing them that orcs had attacked Mirkwood. Immediately his brothers, Istalindir and Aerandir, had assembled an army to go and meet the invaders and drive them out.  
  
Legolas was commander of the 1st Royal Mirkwood Archers so naturally he played a part in organising that part of the proceedings. He had been in Thalandris at the time with his fiancé but had hurried back at the news to defend his homeland.  
  
They had run into the enemy on the previous day by the eastern part of the forest. The archers hadn't been heavily involved in the fighting yet although a group of orcs got through but were quickly shot down. So far Legolas wasn't aware of any heavy casualties.  
  
Now that night had begun to close in Legolas had begun to worry again. Orcs were known to attack in numbers at night so there would be cover. Perhaps this was on his brother's mind because they had erected lanterns and torches around the campsite. Suddenly a messenger appeared at Legolas's side making him jump.  
  
"A message from your brother my prince!"  
  
The messenger bowed himself away and Legolas opened the message he had just been given and read it. It said this:  
  
'The forward post was attacked earlier on today and orcs have been spotted snooping around. We suggest you put up extra sentries tonight.'  
  
Legolas smiled. His brothers were always trying to protect him but he took their advice. A few whispered orders were all it took and a few guards came out of the tents and walked off into the dark. Legolas and his men were stationed up on a hill over looking the campsite where his two brother's infantrymen were resting and joking.  
  
Later on he was sitting around a fire writing a letter to Ariandir his fiancé. He smiled as he thought of the first time he met her.  
  
"SIR!"  
  
The shout brought him crashing back to middle earth with a shuddering jolt. The sounds coming from the campsite were different than earlier. The chat had turned into yells and hurried orders over the screams from a creature that sent shivers down Legolas's spine for they were the battle cries of orcs. He leapt up from the fire and rushed to the edge of the precipice and looked to the campsite.  
  
"What shall we do sir?"  
  
Legolas's no. 2 came and stood next to him and swore loudly in Elfish.  
  
"NAIGRYN! What the hell happened?"  
  
Below them the campsite was ablaze. On the edge was a tangle of orcs and elves fighting furiously.  
  
"Yela a'hossor" Said Legolas and the order was passed around the camp. Call to arms  
  
Five minutes later there was a row of elven warriors standing on the cliff over looking the campsite fully clad in armour.  
  
"We're under cover at the moment sir but that won't last long. As soon as we fire the Orcs will make good use of their tree cover."  
  
"Then we better make our first shot count!" snapped Legolas in reply.  
  
"Fire then cover, fire then cover OK?"  
  
There was a murmer of response from the elves as they cocked and each man picked his target. A bright flash as another tent went up in flames. The torches were turning out to be more a hindrance than a help.  
  
"On my mark, FIRE!"  
  
About fifty or more arrows were loosed into the swarm of orcs below but before they had even travelled five foot all the archers had ducked behind boulders or bushes. The screams and cries of orcs below filled the night air with satisfaction and Legolas allowed him self a smile. He risked a glance over the rock he was hiding behind on to the battle scene below. The orcs were retreating into the woods.  
  
"We're winning" he murmured.  
  
Then suddenly an arrow soared from a tree and struck the stone a few inches from Legolas's head. He quickly pulled his head behind the safety of the stone again.  
  
"We've been spotted" he told the elf next to him.  
  
"There in the trees on the other side of the clearing. Alright you archers, We're going to defend our ground at all costs."  
  
The Elves around him all nodded and readied their arrows.  
  
"Now!" Yelled Legolas and the jumped from they're hiding place and fired their arrows and then took cover again. A volley of arrows hit the boulders and bushes the Elves were hiding behind and covered them in a fine layer of dust. Legolas delicately spat a mouthful of dirt out and hooked another arrow.  
  
"Now!" This time the volley of arrows came as they stood up and five or six elves fell coughing, grunting and screaming to the ground.  
  
"Lye nuquarnuva sen e dagor"  
  
1 We will defeat them in battle  
  
Legolas looked at the Elf next to him. He had an arrow so deep in his chest that only six inches remained above the surface. He moaned the sentence again and then he died. This was the first elf he had seen die at the arrow and was upset inside. He knew that war brought casualties but he never imagined it to be this painful to watch his comrades die.  
  
He looked over the rock again and saw that the orcs had gone. The Elves were cheering and setting about the difficult and saddening job of clearing up. An Elf messenger came up behind him and spoke to Legolas.  
  
"Sire, You brother has been wounded. He is being taken back home to be healed and to get better"  
  
Legolas stared at the messenger then sprinted away to the cutting, which led down to the campsite, to go and see his brother. When he got there he didn't have a job finding him. It was Istalindir, his eldest brother.  
  
"Legolas" he whispered.  
  
"You archers saved us. The arrows came just as I was being stabbed and hit the orc who got me so it didn't go too deep."  
  
"Sire" Legolas turned to see an elf standing watching the scene with sadness. He beckoned Legolas over and said quietly:  
  
"If we don't get you brother to Rivendell and to master Elrond he won't survive"  
  
"Then make all haste to Rivendell and take all the wounded soldiers so that they may be healed by our friends."  
  
As soon as these words had uttered his mouth the stretcher baring his brother was picked up and carried off. No sooner had Legolas seen his brother off, then he was approached by his other brother, Aerandir, to discuss the situation.  
  
"The forward post was lost yesterday and orcs have been spotted snooping around. I suggest we prepare for battle."  
  
Normally, as any brother would, Legolas would have questioned his brother's authority but this was war. There were no Peasants or Kings, just fighting men. Rank was nothing but an award.  
  
"What do I need to do?" he said simply. He could think of nothing else to say. His mind was numb with the thought that his brother and friend might die.  
  
"I will take over Istalindir's troops and you take over mine and look after your archers as well. You think you can do this?"  
  
Legolas nodded and moved off to assemble the troops for the next attack. Twenty minutes and a finished letter to his fiancée later, Legolas was standing among the front line of troops for the first time ever, as he could remember anyway. The cries, shrieks and war cries from the Orcs were tormenting his mind and the smell was making his senses squirm. As the first wave of orcs came into view Aerandir called his troops to readiness but before he yell charge Legolas had bellowed 'FIRE'. A number of arrows poured into the advancing enemy and flattening a good number of them. Those that were left were not willing to brave the swarm of elves ahead and they turned to flee but arrows stuck them down before they had gone five paces.  
  
"Well done brother!" yelled Aerandir over his shoulder as the cries of frustration wrenched the air from the opposing side. Then the full force of the army attacked. The Archers fired but they were still coming.  
  
"Stand ready!" yelled Legolas to his troops as the advancing force shook off the hail of arrows. Then they were on them. It was full of shouting, crying, wounded warriors and in the midst of it there was Legolas, fighting to avenge his brothers wound and taking down as many orcs as Aerandir did. There was a moan next to him. He turned to see an elf on the ground writhing in pain. Legolas bent down by his side and lent over him.  
  
"God help us!" He moaned and then, out of now where an arrow came and pieced the poor elf's side killing him instantly. Legolas turned with a feeling of absolute rage and anger to see an orc standing with his bow raised at the dead elf. There was such a blinding anger in him that he hadn't ever felt before. Without thinking he grabbed his bow, hooked an arrow and loosed it at the offending orc. It struck him in the head and flipped him over so he landed on his front in the mud.  
  
Then all of a sudden there were no more orcs. All the attacking ones were dead and they couldn't see another one for miles. Legolas relaxed and turned to his brother to see him looking worried and puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That force wasn't really large enough to be an attacking army or a scouting group. There's something strange going on but I don't know what and that's what's worrying me" replied Aerandir  
  
"Well, there are no more orcs in sight so do you think we better get home?"  
  
"We'll leave a group here to protect Mirkwood but you're right. We should return home."  
  
So the army picked themselves up and moved off home. They travelled through the prettier parts of the forest because Legolas wanted something to take his mind off the battle scene. They wondered back among the flowers and plants. By the time they reached the palace, Legolas was in a good mood. But his high spirits didn't last long. As they walked along the paths he saw armoured elves watching them with looks of sadness. And as they entered his fathers chamber he came face to face with Ariandir's younger brother, Galahem.  
  
"Aelendir is in with your father now. They want to see you Legolas."  
  
Completely at a loss to what his father wanted him for he entered the council chamber. There at the end of the table were Ariandir's older brother and General of the Army talking with his father in loud whispers.  
  
"Legolas" called his father from the end of the table.  
  
"We have some bad news. It's Ariandir. She's been kidnapped."  
  
Legolas, for all the years to come, could never remember what happened next. All he knew was a sensation of nausea spreading through him like fire, and then he fainted. Next day he was up at the cockcrow and the only thing that stopped him going out to save Ariandir by him self was a stern word from his father and the memory of the battle.  
  
"We must form a plan and the Army of Thalandris want to help."  
  
"I assumed they would. But I would rather do this alone."  
  
"There is no way I'm going to lose my sisters fiancé as well as my sister. Where ever you go I go too."  
  
Legolas looked at the sad and determined look on his face and couldn't bring himself to turn him down.  
  
So that's how it started. Legolas and Aerandir spent the next few days meeting with Aelendir and Galahem but to find out what happens next you'll have to wait to the next part of the story. 


	2. Once more into the breach

Here is the second part, sorry it took so long but I had to completely re- write it after I lost my original. Enjoy!  
  
"LEGOLAS"  
  
The voice of his brother, Aerandir, brought him out of his thoughts and back down to earth with a thud.  
  
"Have you been listening to a word we've been saying or have you just been daydreaming about Ariandir again?  
  
"Every time I close my eyes"  
  
"You've got to stop thinking about her. Every thought makes it more painful." Legolas looked at the ground and tried desperately to force from his mind the thoughts of what the orc's could have done to his fiancé. It was unbearable.  
  
"Do you want to save her? Asked Aerandir  
  
"With all my heart"  
  
"Then you need to pay attention! So far, we have a diversionary attack on the main strong hold and a small party to break in and rescue Ariandir. Is that all right?  
  
"I don't care how we save her as long as we can." Replied Legolas bitterly.  
  
"Then it's agreed" said Aerandir in a final tone.  
  
"There is one small problem of the amount of troops we have and need." Said Galahern  
  
"We need a large portion of the troops for the diversion but we need sufficient cover for if things go wrong. What shall we do?  
  
"My archers will take care of any orcs" put in Legolas.  
  
"I do not doubt the skill of your archer's prince Legolas but in hand to hand combat your archers will be useless."  
  
"Galahern has a point brother" said Aerandir loudly as Legolas stood up and opened his mouth furiously.  
  
"Although you train your archers well, very few of you will be a match for the battle hardened orc army in hand to hand"  
  
"Whose side are you on" yelled Legolas rounding on his brother.  
  
"Are you all against me rescuing Ariandir?  
  
"LEGOLAS" Yelled Galahern "No one is against you. We just don't want you rushing in and getting your self killed. If you get yourself killed you'll be no good to any one." Legolas fought to keep tears from his eyes and to keep his mind on the task. He wanted Ariandir back so badly he was forgetting to be reasonable.  
  
A few days later, Legolas could be found sitting on a wall on his father's palace thinking about the up coming task. It was the middle of the night. As he couldn't sleep he had left his bed and gone to sit outside where could think more easily. He had accepted his brother's offer of a battalion of infantry and the first Mirkwood Archers, his own troops. He was lost in his own thought when a loud shout made him jump a foot in the air.  
  
"Hey! Said the voice.  
  
"Who's there?  
  
"Oh you won't know me."  
  
"Just tell me you name"  
  
"You first. What's your name?  
  
"I haven't got time to play games" said Legolas faintly annoyed  
  
"Yes you have or you wouldn't be sat out her at this time of night"  
  
"That's none of your business"  
  
"I just made it my business"  
  
"Why do you want to know who I am?  
  
"Just curious. What are you doing outside at this time?  
  
"Not that it's got anything to do with you but my fiancé has been captured by the orc armies and I'm thinking"  
  
"Oh, you must be Legolas Greenleaf. Pleased to meet you" and a hand reached down for Legolas to shake. He did so but very reluctantly. He disliked touching things he couldn't see.  
  
"O.k. I'll come down now and show you who I am. Other wise it's not fair, is it?  
  
"No, of course not" replied Legolas quickly. He was obviously supposed to agree. Then a short boy swung down from the tree above and landed with a soft flump on the wall next to Legolas. "Hi, I'm Onimas." Said the boy Legolas was taken aback. He had suspected a man at least but sat in front of him was a boy with straight brown hair and turquoise eyes. He looked no older than 10.  
  
"How old are you? He asked  
  
"Fourteen" replied the boy  
  
"I heard about your quest and have come to offer my services."  
  
"I have no time for people who want to waste it" snapped the Elf.  
  
"What are you doing out at this time of night?  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Well get lost, you can't help and I'm not going to let you." With that he swung down and started back to his room. He had barely gone three paces when the boy shouted down to him.  
  
"You can't stop me coming along and if you fail to save Ariandir, don't come crawling to me for sympathy"  
  
"What would you know about it" retorted Legolas, the tears burning his eyes.  
  
"I bet you've no idea what it's like to lose someone you love" And with that he turned on his heel and stormed off to the palace. He was so furious he didn't even hear Onimas' reply.  
  
The next day, Legolas stood fully clad in armour with the rest of the troops, ready to begin. He had had an uneasy feeling ever since he had departed from Onimas that he should have listened and that he might follow as he had promised and Legolas didn't want that. For some strange reason he was caring about a boy he hardly knew. It was incredibly strange. He didn't think he could have thought this way about anyone else than his beloved Ariandir. It wasn't that he loved the boy but it was a deep cut caring for him. He was lost on his own thoughts when a voice in his ear spoke to him.  
  
"Legolas" It was Istalindir.  
  
"Good luck in saving Ariandir. Come back as well, for her sake as well as ours." Legolas tightly embraced his brother.  
  
"I will, I promise" he replied. The last look he had of his brother was him looking out to them over the battlements of the castle. Two days later, the army could be found traipsing through the battle ground where all this had started. Legolas looked down over the area and spoke quietly to himself. "One month ago, I was a soldier here. One month ago, Ariandir was kidnapped." He stood there quietly talking to himself. Aerandir gently laid his hand on his brother's shoulder. Legolas looked sadly into the warm blue eyes of his brother and almost collapsed in tears on the spot. They walked down the pass to where the battle had taken place with Legolas stopping every few minutes to gather him self together. They reached the bottom and Aerandir had just given the order to set up camp when there was a loud shout.  
  
"ORCS! Legolas whipped round to see a large number of orcs crowding into the clearing. The orcs were clearly trying to use the same tactics that they had used the first time the two sides had met but it wasn't going to work this time.  
  
"READY!" shouted Legolas over the heads of his men.  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
The elves piled into the on coming army with all the strength they could muster. All the anger and the sadness poured out in a tidal wave of merciless fury. Any body would have thought this would have made any army turn tale and run but the orcs were well organised and fought back with courage almost amounting to fanaticism. The clash of weapons could have been heard a mile off. Legolas was taken over by such a wave of anger that it made him shake by rage. He was in command of this; he was going to kill them all. He lifted his sword up and looked at it. He had never wanted to harm another creature so much in his life. His brother looked at him and saw, in his eyes, a fire he had never seen before. It was a fire of anger, pain and suffering and Aerandir didn't like it at all. He felt all cold inside and was incapable of a happy thought as he stared at his brother with mounting concern.  
  
Half an hour later the battle was still raging fiercely and the dead or dying bodies of warriors from both sides littered the ground and were becoming more of a hindrance than a help. The only comfort was that there were far more orcs diminishing than elves. Legolas was now in the thick of it and he was beginning to tire. He had just struck an orc down when he felt a blow to the back of his head. He collapsed in a daze and rolled over. Above him was an orc with sword raised ready to hit out. Legolas braced him self for the impact and cried  
  
"HELP"  
  
Something small hurled itself at the offending orc and bowled it over knocking the sword out of its hand. The scuffle was over in a matter of seconds. With the victims head rolling down the gentle slope of the battle ground the perpetrator got steadily to its feet. It was Onimas. He had a cut on his right cheek and it was bleeding profusely. "I told you I would be coming." "Get out of here, you'll get hurt" said Legolas  
  
"What, more than I all ready am? Replied the boy  
  
"Fine you can stay, but keep close so I can defend you."  
  
"You, look after me, after the way you handled King Kong a minute ago? He indicated the dead orc.  
  
"I'd rather protect myself thanks"  
  
"Don't get cheeky with me or I'll get you taken away"  
  
"Oh, fine way to repay me for saving your life and DUCK! Onimas pushed Legolas' head down and flipped over him while swiftly drawing his sword from its sheath and slicing the Orc in half.  
  
"We'll settle this later" said Legolas and with that, disappeared into the tangle of warriors and orcs fighting for survival. Onimas stood for a moment looking after him and then followed.  
  
The battle was edging on an hour and a half when the last reminisces of the orcs finally disappeared in to the darkening trees. Legolas collapsed wearily on a rock and buried his face in his hands. There was a clatter of a sword hitting the ground and Onimas' voice said  
  
"Bloody hell; are all your battles that long?  
  
"Not normally" replied Legolas with a smile  
  
"But occasionally they are"  
  
He looked up as Onimas dropped in a pile at his feet in exhaustion.  
  
"I swear I'll never take part in a battle that intense as long as I live. Promise me it gets easier now?  
  
Legolas laughed. It was the first real laugh he'd had in months and it filled his brother with joy to hear his brother like this again. He went over to where his brother was sitting and took a second to work out that the person Legolas was talking to was defiantly not a soldier from his army.  
  
"Who are you? Said Aerandir flaring up with caution  
  
"It's alright brother" said Legolas soothingly "He's a friend"  
  
"Oh, well in that case you'd better introduce me to him."  
  
So the next five minutes was spent introducing Onimas to all the major commanders and setting up camp. Onimas was just talking about his family when a rustling behind them and Onimas in one swift movement drew a stick that was lying by the fire and in one swift movement brought the stick straight down through the middle of the bush crashing onto the head of the eavesdropper and sending the thing sprawling. The creature barely had time to register it had been hit before Onimas was kneeling on its chest with a knife at his throat.  
  
"It's an Orc" he informed the gathering.  
  
"N'ndengina ho Onimas" said Aerandir quickly Don't kill him Onimas  
  
"Out cold but apparently a remainder of the force from earlier on" said Onimas obeying Aerandirs' command. "We should search the surrounding areas for any more."  
  
"I agree. We should find out what it was doing there."  
  
Soon a platoon of elves were crashing there way through the under growth searching for any more orcs that might be lurking behind the bushes. But after half an hour of making a lot of noise, the search was called off after no trace of even an orc sword was found.  
  
Next morning the camp was packed up quickly and every one was ready to go in under fifteen minutes and the army was marching off towards the open plains of the brown lands. Suddenly, quite unexpectedly, an elf fell out of a tree above crashing down to the floor and causing a great panic which quickly diminished under the strong leadership of Aerandir.  
  
"He's an intelligence trooper" said Legolas in amazement.  
  
"I had no idea we had deployed any.  
  
"I sent some out last night to gather the whereabouts of the enemy strong hold"  
  
"Nikerym" whispered the soldier. Captain  
  
"Mani marte?" said Legolas What happened  
  
"We got to the orc fortress from the information we gathered from our orc friend last night." Whispered the elf  
  
"We tried to infiltrate it but the orcs got to us first. We lost three men in the first attack. Then two more in the getaway. I was wounded but I got away to come and give you the information we discovered." "Lle ume quel. Go and rest" said Aerandir You did well  
  
"If there are as many orcs as he says there are then were going to have a hard job keeping a successful assault up. You're going to have to be very quick to get Ariandir and escape without the orcs realising what's happening."  
  
"I think we can manage it. We have one more day till we meet up with Galahern at the edge of Mirkwood so we should have a large enough army then." replied Legolas getting to his feet. They marched for the rest of the day until they reached the edge of Mirkwood where they were met by Galaherns' troops soon after they arrived.  
  
"The orcs have been patrolling the edges of the woods. We've had to be very careful in avoiding the enemy."  
  
"Tomorrow at first light we must begin our march to the brown lands for that is where our spy told us it was." replied Aerandir  
  
"We must get to the base before the orcs know what's happened." Said Legolas  
  
"I agree" said Galahern  
  
So they rested for the dark hours and by the time the sun rose in the east, the army was ready to move off. They marched all the way until they could see the top of the central tower of the orc strong hold. This was where they would part ways and go into battle there separate ways. For some of the elves, it would be the last time they would look upon the different forces taking there separate paths. I will now tell of what happened to Aerandir and Galahern in their assault on the strong hold. They watched Legolas' troops depart and then set off for the castle all ready marching in line abreast. Now I must bring you up to date on the format for a defensive battle line in the elvin army. It consists of a row of infantry at the front. Then there is a row of archers and then the infantry take up the remaining places until there are no more. They marched forward in this fashion until they reached the top of a gently sloping hill that lead all the way down to the entrance of the fort. Here a rude shock awaited them. At the foot of the hill, waiting for them, was the largest orc army they had ever seen in there lives so far. There were thousands of orcs and goblins spread out from about half way up the hill to the gates and for about a mile either way of where Aerandir stood. He heard Galahern swear softly at his side as he gazed in astonishment at the size of the army. With a shriek and a snarl, the orcs and goblins started forward tearing up the hill like a black cloud on the side of the slope.  
  
"DESIEL!" roared Aerandir at the top of his voice ready  
  
"NAUR!" Fire A deadly hail of wood streaked past his ear and struck the advancing forces like a hammer blow. The first few troops in the advancing force knew nothing of this though. The elvin bowmen shot them down without mercy but there were thousands more behind that and they pressed on towards the infantry with withering speed. They reached the elves before the bowmen could reach for another arrow. Lashing out with there weapons, the first elf move was a vicious up cut which finished the first attacking row and immediately they launched themselves on the offensive. It was a bloody battle and because Aerandir couldn't see clearly over the heads of the fighting men he had no idea who was winning the confrontation.  
  
"Sir!" Aerandir turned to see a messenger.  
  
"I bring urgent news from the left flank sir." Said the messenger  
  
"The orcs are flanking us and coming around behind us to cut us off and surround us. It's the same on the right as well"  
  
"Ta naa neuma!" shouted Galahern who had also heard this. It's a trap!  
  
"RETREAT!" bellowed Aerandir at the top of his voice "Its impossible sir they've got us surrounded" Aerandir spun around in desperation. It couldn't end like this. Legolas was counting on him to help save Ariandir. They were trapped. Aerandir and his troops were going to die, trapped like rats. There was no way out.  
  
Legolas' troops crept round the out skirts of the fortress. It seemed to have been built in a kind of hole. There was a slope leading down to the walls on each side and Legolas was trying to use this to his advantage. They reached the top of the hill by crawling flat on their stomachs to the ridge. Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow and took careful aim at the sentry on the wall. There was a gentle fizzing noise as he released the arrow and it sped towards the orc, striking him right between the eyes. He fell over the wall and landed with a soft thump outside the compound. "Come, we must move quickly." whispered Legolas and they moved down the hill trying to be as quiet as possible. They reached the foot of the hill and pressed themselves flat against the wall. Legolas took one step out and threw up a grappling hook which caught on the top of the wall. He climbed up the rope and after he had reached the top there was a continuous stream of men climbing up and over the wall. They crept along the parapet and down a flight of steps leading to a door. Legolas opened it and the walked inside. "So far so good" said Legolas walking a bit further along the hall to the first corner. They walked around the passages searching for the chamber with Ariandir in it.  
  
"This isn't right, this is too quiet" muttered Legolas.  
  
"Legolas" Onimas came out of the room in front of him "The whole of the right and left wing has been searched and she's not there but I have concerns about that. It's just too quiet. I don't like it at all."  
  
"I don't either but we have to find Ariandir, everything depends on it." They moved along the corridor towards a pair of grand doors.  
  
"This is the entrance to the tower" said Onimas  
  
"Let's be careful" Legolas pushed on the grand doors and they swung open to reveal a grand room with pillars and big windows letting in a lot of light. In the centre of the room was a pillar that was larger than most and tied to the pillar was  
  
"Ariandir" shouted Legolas and he ran towards her with the rest of the team  
  
fanning out to protect him. Legolas reached the bottom of the pillar and drew out his sword but Onimas was too quick for him. He sprinted to the pillar and took a leap, slashing the cords that bound Ariandir to the pillar. Legolas caught her at the bottom and lay her gently on the ground  
  
"Ariandir, Ariandir. Are you alright? Speak to me" His voice was choked with tears. Ariandir opened her eyes a little and smiled.  
  
"You took your time" she whispered  
  
"I was beginning to think you didn't love me any more"  
  
"Amin mela lle and nothing will ever change that" whispered Legolas back and he hugged her tightly. Then they kissed. Her gentle touch and loving care all came back to Legolas in a moment. It was like rediscovering a friend he had once had and it filled his heart with joy. He hugged her like he never wanted to let her go.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked her eventually.  
  
"I think so" she replied and with help from Legolas and Onimas they managed to get her standing. They had barely gone five paces when Onimas shouted  
  
"Ariandir, look out!" He ran forward and dived in front of her. As he did so an arrow struck him in the chest and he collapsed on the floor in pain. "ONIMAS" shouted Legolas and ran to the fallen body of his comrade in arms. Ariandir knelt down and drew back his jacket revealing a large wound.  
  
"This is beyond my ability to heal" said Ariandir  
  
"There's nothing we can do for him"  
  
"Thank you" said Legolas  
  
"Life without Ariandir would not have been life at all" "I know. Do me a favour will you?" croaked Onimas and Legolas leaned over towards him  
  
"Don't forget me"  
  
"I won't I promise" said Legolas quietly. Onimas smiled, gave a grimace and died. Tears were streaming down Ariandirs' face.  
  
"Let's go" said Legolas.  
  
"There's nothing more we can do for him." Ariandir nodded and stood up.  
  
"Let's go" called Legolas.  
  
"That might be easier said then done" replied another elf Legolas look up. Until that point he had been looking at Onimas. Now, as he looked up, a nasty shock awaited him. They were surrounded by thousands of orcs. 


End file.
